Ghoul of the Red Moon
by BioVenom
Summary: Known to be dangerous to both ghoul and human Naoki is now living in the 20th ward and keeping under control his hidden self, while their he discovers a new ghoul he never knew had existed, who might this ghoul be?
1. Chapter 1

_Ghoul of the Red Moon_

_By BioVenom_

_"One who does not see the truth beyond them are blind to see the real reality"_

_I lay where I eaten on the wet ground of a street, blood filled the air that would normally make a human sick, but to me, it's more of a blessing. Because of my kind I have to eat this, eat "human" meat. Smiling slightly at the taste in my mouth and satisfied I gotten up from where I lay and looked at the moon and smiled more. ~I better go...shouldn't I?~ I thought as I looked at the moon I chuckled. "Yeah I should." I said out loud walking away. I then noticed my cloths and they were red from the blood. ~Well, this sucks...~ I thought as I took my shirt off and then using my coat to cover my shirtless self. ~Ugh...at least I brought this with me...~ I thought to myself as I turned my head between the streets finding my way back. I sighed. ~That human back there why doesn't he show more fright in his eyes? Shouldn't he be afraid of a Ghoul like me? Or did he known it was over with him~ I stopped in my tracks and wondered. ~Why am I even thinking of this...? I know what happens if I think of this to much and it never ends up good~ I thought holding my head walking again. ~Well from that I guess that's why people fear me a lot even normal ghouls of me being the Ghoul of the Red Moon~ I chuckled at the thought. ~I find it funny though...they know I can be crazy at a time but...I can't be that bad...right?~ I stopped again and frowned. ~I'm not that crazy...right?~ I held my head again of the thought, I suppose I am...but..I don't show it that well anymore anyway so that's good...problem is something's can still end up triggering myself to act that way. What happened back there with that guy was not gory enough to trigger myself to act like that.."Thank god for that..." I mumbled and I quickly walked until I reached my house. I opened the door and was greeted by a yell from someone making me squint. _

_"Hey! Where have you been Naoki!?" The voice yelled making me realize it was just Ryuu. He is also like me being a ghoul but at least he doesn't have the same problems that I have thank god for him. _

_"Hey...and I was just..." I know because of how he is he doesn't like me eating living humans at this time so I lied. "Grabbed some of the Suicide victims and took a bite." I said to him. He tilt his head and gave me such a stare I gulped. _

_"Suicide victims huh?..." He said to me narrowing his eyes._

_"Y-yes..." I said a bit shaken._

_"Alright." He said making me sigh in relief. "I knew it!" He said noticing me making me jump. Ryuu then stomped his way to me and grabbed onto my collar lifting me up from the ground making me choke. ~Shit shit shit shit...~ I thought in a panic._

_"Why are you eating living people at this time!? You can get easily caught you know that Naoki!" He said still holding me up. "One day your going to end up getting caught and having your kasune being ripped right out from you! Do you want that!? Well do you!" He said shaking me._

_"N-no...I don't...please...your choking me..." I choked to say. He suddenly let's go making me hit the floor and holding my neck. ~That grip god...he almost killed me right there.~ _

_"Naoki..." Ryuu said to me getting me to listen. Suddenly I got kicked in the face and went sending across the room. "Never..ever do that again...do you hear me!?" He yells making me nod quickly even in my condition. Ryuu looked at me and walked away in the kitchen leaving my wounds healing quickly, I gotten up and dusted myself and looked at the wall seeing it cracked. ~Now who's going to fix that up?~ I walked out from the living room and went to the kitchen where he was getting coffee and sipping it. _

_"Ryuu..." I said with a sigh. He turned to me with coffee still being poured into his mouth. "I'm...sorry." He stopped sipping and gave me a small smile. That smile, I smiled back. After that incident I went to bed I stared up at the ceiling and thought a single word that kept repeating in my mind, monster, I hear it all the time from humans but I don't understand why they would call us that, we can't help it that we're made like this, we want to live and thrive like you do as well. I closed my eyes slowly still in view with the ceiling and felled asleep. Next thing I noticed I was having a nightmare, again._

_(I ran, ran, and ran from the monsters in my nightmares, the shadows of my past, who hurt me a long time ago, who tortured me till I was in shades of red, that man, that man who made me like this, insane, why, why would you want to do this, to others? Is it because I'm a ghoul? Is it because I'm a ''monster!?" I turned to the crowd of the shadows who were chasing me and I suddenly felt myself snap, I lost control of my movements and all I can hear was..."hehehe...hehehehehhehehe!" I felt a grin appear on my face. "How do you like to feel torture, pain, suffering for yourselves...?" The shadows stepped back frightened. And I heard another round of laughter. "Hahahahaha! Oh come on now!" I noticed myself walking closer to the crowd and tilted my head suddenly I noticed that my face was in a mask and it wrenched with blood. "Do you all...want to feel my own pain...?" I heard myself say, then I felt my kasune showing from my arms, two huge red blades. Suddenly I ran into them. "Feel my own pain!")_

_"Suffering is my own wonderful treat...isn't it...?" I mumbled not noticing myself say it for a moment. When I did my eyes snapped open revealing my room I looked around and noticed nothing wrong in particular and I lay back down and thought. ~These dreams...why do they constantly come back?...And that mask...~ I looked at my drawer and pulled out a mask from it, a canine skull mask. ~So I guess it wasn't anything new~ I gotten up from my bed and went to the bathroom and noticed in the mirror that my eyes changed again. ~I suppose the dream caused that~ after I was done with the bathroom I walked downstairs and gotten a coffee and decided to walk outside for a bit for fresh air. Looking up I sawn the sun and sighed. "I miss the moon."...~Especially the red one~ I looked around and sat on a bench by my house and looked straight ahead boringly. Until I sawn a child came crossing by running playfully with her friend. When they passed she dropped something making me look it was an old fashion watch I looked back at the girl and picked it up and gotten up. "Hey...I believe you dropped something." I said to her she turned as well as her friend. They came back to me and I showed them the watch she gasp and smiled happily and taken it and nodded to me. _

_"Thank you very much!" She said happily. "This was from my dad he gave it to me a while ago for to remember him by so thank you thank you very much!" She said as she ran away with her friend. ~Remember him by...? Did...something happened to him to make him give that to her?~ I wondered about that for a bit and then sighed. ~It's none of my business I should just get going~ As I walked I noticed an old place I used to go to and smiled. Anteiku, I never visited there in a while. Then I walked up to the door of the place and opened the door, the manager of the place noticed me and gave me a look and smiled. _

_"Welcome, I believe your Naoki the Ghoul of the Red Moon?" He questioned me. I nodded. _

_"Yeah...um don't worry I'm not going to hurt anyone." I told him. He smiled and went up to me. _

_"That's good to hear, I heard you were very dangerous at this time." I looked at him and sighed._

_"Yeah...I know. Sorry to scare you." ~Sometimes...I hate myself scaring others like me like this.~ suddenly someone came down from the stairs and the first sight of me her eyes widen. _

_"Y-Your!" She said scared. _

_"Don't worry Tohou, I'm not gonna hurt anyone..." I told her she didn't seem calm. _

_"But your the guy who also kills our own kind!" That made me froze from what she said, I looked down eyes widen. ~It wasn't my fault...~ _

_"Tohou.." The manager said to her making me look. "I think he won't harm us I believe his words." That made me shocked._

_"But he's crazy a psychopath!" ~I know...you hate me...but that wasn't my fault...it was-~_

_"That's enough." The manager said making me have full attention to him. "Naoki what do you want to have?" I smiled a little bit and said. _

_"I came here to visit...but I wouldn't mind, I guess if you can get me some meat sorry still about scaring you." Tohou just gave me a worried glare._

_"Oh it's fine and alright Naoki be right back." The Manager said walking away. I sighed and went to a table. I looked at Tohou and asked._

_"You don't trust me...do you?" I asked her. Suddenly her face warped into a murderous glare and she walked out. "Figures..." I sighed. ~Why does it had to be me who is the crazy one...~_

_Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the stares and saw someone peaking out at me with one eye weirdly as if I'm something important. "Um...hello?" I noticed she was a small girl then when her head fully shown. "Hey don't worry, what's up?" I asked her. She seemed to calmed down and walked up to me. _

_"I'm...reading upstairs..." She said nervously. _

_"Oh? Is it a good book?" I asked her._

_"Y-Yeah...but..." She mumbled to me I wondered and asked._

_"What? Is something wrong?" I asked._

_"Yeah I used to had my big brother help me with the kanji but...he's gone now...that's what big sister said..." She said sadly almost seemed like she was gonna cry. I couldn't help myself but to wonder what happened to her big brother? So I decided. _

_"Hey you want me to help you?" I asked her with a smile. Suddenly a big smile came on her face._

_"Y-Yes! Thank you! Um...what's your name?" The girl asked._

_"My names Naoki you?"_

_"Hinami." She said with a smile._

_"That's a wonderful name Hinami." I told her._

_"Really!?" She said shockingly. _

_"Yeah." I said with a laugh. Suddenly the manager appeared holding my package. _

_"Naoki I have your meal ready and oh? You just met Hinami didn't you?" He asked me I nodded. _

_"Yeah she just noticed me when you went." I told him. _

_"I see." The Manager said going up to me and giving me my package. _

_"Thank you." I told him suddenly Hinami started to yell at me._

_"Come on Naoki! Please help me with these kanji please!" She said to me pulling my sleeve. ~She's so little I can't help but help~_

_"Alright alright I'm coming Hinami." I told her letting her pull me where she wanted me to go to. We went upstairs until we met up to a door to a room and she opened it and ran inside running to a couch and sitting there with a book in front of her and a notebook. I looked around wondering...where are her parents? I know for a fact the manager doesn't have any child of his own. But then again...should I even ask.? I sat near Hinami and she pointed me a kanji. _

_"What's this Naoki?" She asked me I looked and it said. Tsuki I smiled. ~moon~_

_"That's Tsuki meaning moon." I told her with a smile._

_"Ts...uki?" She mumbled writing it and the meaning down. I wondered and asked. _

_"Why are you writing the kanji down?" I asked her._

_"Um...well...I don't go to school so I want to learn as much as possible." What she said made me wonder. She's a ghoul just like me that's for sure, I never noticed it until now she smells like one and she doesn't go to school so she won't get caught._

_"I see, I can understand why." I told her. She gave me and then looked back at the boo she was reading and pointed another kanji out. _

_"And this?" She asked. I looked and suddenly my body froze, monsutā. Meaning monster in kanji. _

_"...That's...monsutā..." I mumbled trying to say it without remembering the dream I had and trying not to lose it._

_"Monsutā?" She asked me._

_"M...monster is what it means..." I mumbled trying to control my thoughts and not thinking back to the dream. She shook her head and written it down._

_"Um...Naoki?..." She questioned me noticing. I then looked back at her and said._

_"I'm fine don't worry." I told her. Suddenly the door opened slightly behind us revealing a familiar face. "U-Uka?" I was surprised to the him._

_"Ah it seems my old costumer is here how is your mask doing?" He asked me I smiled. _

_"It's doing great thanks for it." I told him._

_"No problem and I just came to give Hinami her mask as well today." He then came into the room and revealed a panda bear like mask. Hinami gasp in surprise. _

_"It's just my dad's..." She said with a small smile tearing up. "Thank you Uka-chan!" She said taking the mask._

_"No problem Hinami." Uka said back to her. I looked back at Uka and wondered how was he doing since the last time I met him?_

_"So...Naoki...how are you since the last time we met?" Uka asked me wondering. _

_"Well I suppose I'm doing better...I'm under control a bit more at least." I told him. _

_"That's good to hear I can't imagine what you would done if you weren't." I sighed._

_"Yeah I know." I answered back. "But it's good to see you again." I told him. He gave me a small smile. _

_"You two, I'm glad you recovered a bit." Uka told me._

_"Recovered from what?" I looked down shocked forgetting Hinami was still here._

_"Ugh...you know I'm ill that's right I'm ill." I told her making a few fake coughs. She looked at me weirdly._

_"Oh...I'm sorry to hear Naoki..." Hinami said sadly._

_"I-It's fine Hinami *coughs*" I fake cough again making her worried. ~I'm sorry to do this to you Hinami...~ "Maybe I should go and get some rest." I told her._

_"Y-yeah." She said still worried. I walked to the door and turned my head to Uka and smiled. _

_"How bout a small talk okay Uka since I haven't seen you in a while?" I asked Uka he blinked and put his glasses on and walked outside with me. "You look a lot more different compared to how you were in the 4th ward." I told him. He looked at me and said._

_"Same goes to you, I remember you were completely...well I don't think you want me to say."_

_"Delusional?" I asked him he was shocked of me saying something so calmly like that._

_"Y-yeah um...how did you started to return this way you don't seem like that way at all anymore?" He asked me. I sighed._

_"That's...a hard question to answer." I told him. "Even I'm not sure, I'm still the same way like before at times as well." ~Even in my dreams it seemed like I never had changed~ _

_"What do you mean at times?" Uka asked me making me nervous._

_"Um...well...how may you explain this...when I see a certain thing happening I may start acting like I did before." I told him trying to explain._

_"I see..."_

_"Yeah..." I said with a sigh. "By the way how are you going with Yomo? Do you still hate him?"'I asked._

_"Oh nah, after what happened at the 4th ward we ended up not hating on each other guts anymore." He said to me._

_"Oh. I guess that makes sense...in a way." I answered him back. _

_"Yeah, so you gonna be planning on doing anything later on?" He asked me. I shook my head. _

_"No, I'm not really sure." I told him he gave me a little smile. _

_"Why not come with me to a certain place? Yomo and some other people hang there a lot if you didn't knew." I was surprised to here that Yomo was still around._

_"But wouldn't he be a little surprised of me showing my face there?" I asked._

_"Well yeah...I suppose your right..." He stopped. "Maybe it isn't a good idea to show you there then."_

_"Yeah." I agreed. Later that day I went by the streets of Tokyo thinking to myself. ~This was such a weird day huh...~ suddenly I heard screaming making me turn and run to the noise. I suddenly stopped to the image that was being presented to me. I believe he was a ghoul wearing a certain grinning mask with one eye showing holding up a woman and slowly strangling her and tearing her insides out. ~This is one of those kinds of images I needed to avoid seeing...~ I thought as I began to shake and my vision became red. I was starting to lose control. "H-Hey..." I struggled to say still trying to keep control. The man never stopped but instead kept tearing the woman's insides out, I couldn't control myself be able to control myself any longer if I just let him do this. "Stop!" I yelled at him making him freeze and move his head towards me. The mans grinning mask was unzipped and I can see the horrifying smile underneath. This man...just who...is...he? "Stop...now..." I warned him twitching I was about to end up losing control. The man narrowed his eye at me and letted go of the woman making her hit the ground in a loud splat leaving her guts spilled across the ground. I couldn't help but stare at it uncontrollably. Then the man started to laugh at how I looked and tilted his head and said. "_

_Huh...l suppose you can't handle such violent scenes...can you?" I tried to keep myself under control and said._

_"Who...who are...you?" I asked trying to control myself. _

_"Me...?" He asked tilting his head again his ghoul eye visible. "I'm the one eye ghoul named Ken Kaneki but...not anymore...for now on I'm in titled as..." He grinned showing the blood in his teeth. "Red Slaughter."_


	2. Chapter 2

Ghoul of The Red Moon

By BioVenom

"If you don't keep track of your shadows you'll never see clearly again."

"Red...Slaughter?" I was stunned, that name seemed so familiar...yet...not at all. Whoever this guy was he must be dangerous. He went up to the corpses again and ripped out the woman's guts from her corpse and showed them to me with his bare hand. This...this is insanity...~This...is what pain looks like...~ I thought to myself and realizing what I was thinking. I shook my head and kept my eyes closed from the image.

"Tsk...come on now..." Suddenly I felt his fingers against my eye lids as he made them open up being the guts in front of me.

~This is what madness and suffering looks like...~ My eyes shook from my mind losing it's grip to what I'm doing I felt my kasune starting to appear and sharp red blades appeared on my arms growing outward.

"I know how you feel...come on...let the madness control you...kill me..." Red Slaughter said coldly. My vision started to appear more and more red every second.

"No...I won't..." I mumbled shaking.

"You will..." I stared into his red eye and then...I finally snapped.

Third person point of view

Naoki stood there frozen in place and then his eyes turned black and red. He then started to smile darkly at Red Slaughter and he asked. "I suppose...you already know how the burning internal pain feels already...?" He asked tilting his head. Red Slaughter stared at him with his own red and black eye and grinned.

"Of course...Ghoul of The Red Moon..." Red Slaughter said silently so Naoki can only hear. Suddenly something pierced into Red Slaughters stomach and he noticed it was Naokis kasune. He spit out blood and held onto it with one of his arms. "I should've seen something like this...someone like you that is..." All Naoki did was laugh at his injury.

"You want more do you?..." He pushed more into his stomach. "I'll give you more..." Suddenly Red Slaughter put both of his hands on his injury and slowly pulled out the kasune and jumped back away from Naoki holding his injury grinning.

"It seems...your pretty good after all..." Red Slaughter said to Naoki. "But before you continue I highly suggest you to put on your mask...just in case..." Red Slaughter warned Naoki. Naoki then looked at his canine mask and placed it on his face. Grinning wider Red Slaughter used his kasune and 4 red tentacles come from behind him and right to Naoki. Suddenly Naoki back flipped a couple feet from the red tentacles but gotten grabbed on his leg and suddenly gotten picked up from the ground few feet high and slammed back down into the hard ground causing a loud crack of stone. After a cloud of dust left the scene Naoki stepped up from where he landed and wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve. That's when he stopped and looked back at his sleeve staring. Naoki made a smile and laughed.

"Such power you have their Red Slaughter..." He said looking at him. He pulled back his arms and his kasune grew bigger twice the size as before. "Now...let's see you suffer..."

"K-Kaneki?!" Someone yelled from the scene.

Naokis point of view

"K-Kaneki!?" A voice yelled making me turn and seeing who I just met earlier ago...but she doesn't matter. Tahou doesn't matter to me...

"Ah...hello Tahou...surprise to see you again." Red Slaughter said to her with a smile.

"Surprised?! Where have you been in these past months? I thought you were dead!" She yelled. "I've even said that to Hinami Kaneki!" That name...I turned to Red Slaughter his head low and silent. Suddenly after a few seconds he started to chuckle and burst out laughing holding his face.

"Hinami! I remember now! That time when I guarded that Ghoul Investigator from getting to her...ah...those times were such a long time ago...but it's all at the end now for Kaneki that is..." Red Slaughter said moving his hand away from his face. Tahou was speechless.

"Y...you changed...Kaneki..." She mumbled.

"I suppose he did...but what if he truly didn't and just experience so much pain...so much suffering that made him into this...? A crazy psychopath?" I asked smiling under my mask. She just stared at me and asked.

"Why are you even here Ghoul of The Red Moon?" She asked confused and a bit freaked out by the way I talked.

"Ah...well I was just taking an old stroll down the lane, then I heard screaming...such terrified yet painful screams then..." She stopped me there.

"Shut your mouth now Naoki." She said with cold eyes. I tilted my head and I then felt something wet on my eye and then got a view of it outside of my mask, blood? I looked back at the tentacles from Red Slaughter and noticed that I had cut one of his tentacles with my kesune. "Naoki of the Red Moon, step aside...now..." She warned me.

"Before he does Tahou why not we discuss more about my little sister..." Red Slaughter said suddenly everything came back to me.

_I'm...reading upstairs..." She said nervously. _

_"Oh? Is it a good book?" I asked her._

_"Y-Yeah...but..." She mumbled to me I wondered and asked._

_"What? Is something wrong?" I asked._

_"Yeah I used to had my big brother help me with the kanji but...he's gone now...that's what big sister said..." She said sadly almost seemed like she was gonna cry. I couldn't help myself but to wonder what happened to her big brother? So I decided. _

_"Hey you want me to help you?" I asked her with a smile. Suddenly a big smile came on her face._

_"Y-Yes! Thank you! Um...what's your name?" The girl asked._

_"My names Naoki you?"_

_"Hinami." She said with a smile._

_"That's a wonderful name Hinami." I told her._

_I held my head shakily as more memories came to me._

_"Come on Naoki! Please help me with these kanji please!" She said to me pulling my sleeve. ~She's so little I can't help but help~_

_"Alright alright I'm coming Hinami." I told her letting her pull me where she wanted me to go to. We went upstairs until we met up to a door to a room and she opened it and ran inside running to a couch and sitting there with a book in front of her and a notebook. I looked around wondering...where are her parents? I know for a fact the manager doesn't have any child of his own. But then again...should I even ask.? I sat near Hinami and she pointed me a kanji. _

_"What's this Naoki?" She asked me I looked and it said. Tsuki I smiled. ~moon~_

_"That's Tsuki meaning moon." I told her with a smile._

_"Ts...uki?" She mumbled writing it and the meaning down. I wondered and asked. _

_"Why are you writing the kanji down?" I asked her._

_"Um...well...I don't go to school so I want to learn as much as possible." What she said made me wonder. She's a ghoul just like me that's for sure, I never noticed it until now she smells like one and she doesn't go to school so she won't get caught._

_Suddenly a scream came from my own voice the pain my head was in it was hurting so badly it felt like it was gonna split I collapsed on my knees holding my head. "Make it stop..." Half of my face was frowning and another half was grinning tears were falling from the pain. _

_"Seems like you got someone to take care of first Tahou..." Red Slaughter said as I hear him running away in the other direction. I heard Tahou crying out._

_"Kaneki!" And running after him and stopping making a sigh. "He's gone.." She turned to my direction and when I looked up I notice my vision was flashing red to normal every few seconds._

_"Tah...ou...please..." I said staggering my words as I try getting up but falling back down still holding my head. She sighed and used her arm to pull me up. _

_"Alright...but that doesn't mean I take back everything you did in the past." She told me...I was relieved she helped but...*blacks out collapsing*_

_(Monster...everywhere around me I heard that word and then I looked up and sawn myself in a mirror...monster...the mirror started to age and crack and my imagine warped from me being normal to becoming bloody and a grin on my face...monster...the image reached out for me and was shocked that the arm went through the glass to me...monster...that's what you are...)_

_"Monster..." I mumbled with my eyes closed...eyes closed? I opened my eyes and notice my vision a little shaking and then I finally realized where I was I was on a couch in a certain room that I didn't know. "Hello...?" I asked to see if anyone was around. No one. ~Time to go explore I suppose~ then I sat up slowly from the couch feeling very disoriented...I tried to get up but it failed for the feeling and tried once more and succeeded but almost lost my footing and felled. I wondered how I feel this was but couldn't remember...shit...I waited for a few minutes and tried walking again and gotten a bit better and noticed a picture and walked over to it. ~Maybe that can help me figure out where I am...~ I looked at it and was surprised, Tahou with possibly her brother and her dad...so this is her place..._

_"Naoki!" Someone yelled to me happily I turned and was shocked to see Hinami here but at the same time happy to see her._

_"Hey Hinami." I answered her back hugging her. "What are you doing in Tahou's house?" Asking her confusingly. _

_"I had lived here and when she's at work I would go upstairs." She told me. _

_"Wow...I would never guessed that." I told her. "Where's Tahou anyway?" _

_"I'm not sure I think she mentioned about talking to the manager about something." She said to me. _

_~Tahou never told her? Was it that important?~ Suddenly from behind me I heard a door creaking open making me slowly turn my head wondering. _

_"Get away from her Naoki." Tahou said as she came into the room quite angry. I stepped away._

_"N-Naoki?" Hinami questioned. I shook my head. _

_"I have no idea..." I answered._

_"Oh you should know about what you said earlier ago, you crazy bitch." She said to me. _

_~What did I do...?~_

_"If you want to know the words you said let's see if this brings up to mind...before I told you to shut up earlier ago you rambled off about hearing screaming wonderful "painful" screams." She told me. I was stunned by what she said to me._

_~Did...did I really said such things?~ "I...didn't...knew I did..." I said eyes widen. "I'm...so sor-"_

_"No." She said to me. "You done enough for to say this to you with proof, you don't realize how crazy your truly are, even now your whole personality right now is a lie, created by that insane mind of yours...isn't that right Naoki?" I was speechless._

_"...No...that isn't tr-" I tried to say but then the outside door opened again and some girl came in holding food when Tahou realized this she froze. This person was a human as well..._

_"Hello? Oh hey Tahou! What are you-" Then she noticed me and blushed. Well...I think I know where this is going..."T-Tahou why haven't you told me about him!?" _

_"It's not what you think!" Tahou yelled at her. "Um...wait don't tell me you came here to give me some of your cooking isn't it?" She questioned with a slight smile. I looked at the food and the aroma made me sick to my stomach._

_~god...how does she not throw up?~ _

_"Of course Tahou since when your friend left before I thought bringing you some food to cheer you up!" She said smiling. Tahou smiled slightly back._

_"Thanks." She said taking the gift. "Bye, and thanks still for the gift." She said saying goodbye and shutting the door. She sighed and walked other here making me back away. God that smell..._

_"Was that...a human?" I asked._

_"Don't ask." She sighed again and placed the food on the table she went over and grabbed a fork making my eyes widen. _

_"Your...serious?" I asked. She gave me an agitated look and turned back to her food. _

_"It's a gift so of course I'm serious she said going up to the food and started to grab some of it with her fork and moving it close to her mouth. I felt like throwing up seeing that but hold it in._

_"So...I guess she is that close to you huh..?" I asked. She took a bite resisting the urge to puke. She just gave me a disgusted look._

_"So? Does that bother you?" She asked. _

_"Um...no I just never thought-" _

_"Stop talking please." She said to me. _

_"What did Naoki do to make you so angry?" Hinami asked from behind us making us turn._

_~Didn't she even heard what Tahou said about?~ _

_Tahou sighed and said. "It's nothing I suppose I was angry about what he did earlier ago which involved with fighting with someone and saying somethings." She told her._

_"Oh..." She mumbled looking back at me. I kind a felt like Hinami actually did knew but didn't wanted to ask...but if so she's going to have a hard time. I sighed and walked to the doorway leading outside. _

_"And where are you going?" Tahou asked. _

_"Well you don't want me here so why not? You hate me." I told her._

_"Don't think I'm stupid Naoki, I'm not leaving you to end up being crazy like before." She said. I turned my head to her. _

_"Alright. Come on then." I told her._


End file.
